The Sugar Plum Fairy
The Sugar Plum Fairy, the regent of the Land of Sweets. She is later revealed to be a bitter and devious fairy who seeks to conquer all Four Realms, using Mother Ginger as the pawn in her schemes. She manages to make her intentions hidden until a point where Clara Stahlbaum and Phillip the Nutcracker discover it, at which point they dedicate their efforts in stopping Sugarplum and saving the Four Realms. Biography The Sugar Plum Fairy started off as a lifeless porcelain doll owned by Marie Stahlbaum when she was a child, but was brought to life after Marie created the Four Realms as its first Queen. Sugarplum was assigned by Marie to rule over the Land of Sweets while three other regents (Mother Ginger, Shivers and Hawthorne) were assigned to rule the remaining realms. At first, Sugarplum felt comfortable being in the service of Marie, but as the years went by, Marie decided to leave the Four Realms for her family, so she left the four regents in complete charge of the Four Realms. Though Ginger, Hawthrone and Shivers accepted this new change in leadership, Sugarplum secretly disapproved this as she felt betrayed and abandoned by Marie. She then decided that it was time to take over the Four Realms as its new Queen and rebuild them in her own image to alleviate her pain. Sugarplum soon learned that Marie created a machine capable of converting toys into living objects (presumably the same one that brought her to life), and formulated a plot to create and bring life to an army of Tin Soldiers to accomplish her goal. However, Ginger learned of Sugarplum's plot and tried to stop her, only to be framed by the latter for trying to incite the plot, resulting Ginger's banishment within her own realm and a war against the other three realms. Despite the setback, Sugarplum is distraught to learn that a certain key that can activate the machine is lost within the Realms, forcing herself to maintain her cover. The Nutcracker and the Four Realms Meeting Clara During one Christmas Eve, an ill Marie gets her husband to give their children Christmas presents as her dying wish. Her youngest daughter Clara receives a handcrafted egg-shaped box, and is told by her godfather Drosselmeyer that Marie created it for her. After getting into an argument with her father at the ballroom for refusing to dance with him, Clara finds a string signifying her gift, which leads her into the Four Realms. There, Clara spots the key hanging on a tree, but a mouse steals it for Ginger, much to her dismay. Clara approaches Captain Philip Hoffman, who takes her over to see Sugarplum, Hawthorne and Shivers, who are all delighted to see the daughter of their former queen. Sugarplum explains to Clara about the history of the Four Realm and the machine, in which she and the other regents intending to use it to defend their realms against Ginger and her forces. Sugarplum then sends over Hoffman and several soldiers to aid Clara in confronting Ginger and successfully stealing back the key, but Clara is annoyed to find out that the egg turns out to be a music box after being locked by the key. True Colors Revealed With the key finally in her possession, Sugarplum uses the machine to bring the Tin Soldiers to life, revealing her true colors by admitting that she felt resentful towards Marie for leaving the Realms and that she intends to use her army to take over the Realms as its new Queen. She also informs that the machine can also revert any person living in the Realm back into a toy and that she plans to use it on those who would defy her new reign. With everything in her control, Sugarplum imprisons Clara, Hoffman and the other regents before heading out to initiate her invasion on the Realms. However, Clara and the others escape while Hoffman convinces Ginger and her minions to help them foil Sugarplum's plot. As Sugarplum directs her Tin Soldier army to invade the Land of Amusements, Hoffman and Ginger's minions fight against several of the Tin Soldiers. In the meantime, Clara enters the machine's room and shuts it down, causing the palace's water wheels to cease rotating and catching Sugarplum's attention. Defeat As Mother Ginger fights off several Tin Soldiers to buy Clara more time, an angry Sugarplum summons more Tin Soldiers to trap both of them. Ginger and Clara tried to reason with Sugarplum by admitting that they understood how she felt about Marie's departure, but Sugarplum refused to listen as she intends to turn Ginger into a toy with the machine. However, Clara revealed that she already reprogrammed the machine into zapping Sugarplum, who is turned back into a lifeless porcelain doll as punishment for her crimes. With Sugarplum's magic undone, all the Tin Soldiers became lifeless as well, thus ending Sugarplum's reign of terror for good. Gallery The Nutcracker and the Four Realms (2018) Poster.jpg N&TFR character poster 3.jpg TNAT4R Banner.jpg TNAT4R Dolby Poster.jpg The Nutcracker and the Four Realms 1.jpg Nutcracker and the Four Realms photography 1.jpg Nutcracker and the Four Realms still 3.jpg The-Nutcracker-Still.jpg Nutcracker-four-realms-still.jpg Sugar Plum Fairy.jpg The Nutcracker Palace Dress.jpg Sugar Plum Up Close.jpg Clara and Dignitaries.jpg Trivia *In both the original story and the ballet, she was a heroic figure, while the Mouse King was the main villain. On the Disney adaptation, their roles are switched instead. *She speaks with a French accent and uses the occasional French word. Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Characters Category:The Nutcracker and the Four Realms Characters